


A Blue Feather Proposal

by FluffyKeldora



Series: The Shy Historian and the Compassionate Farmer [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKeldora/pseuds/FluffyKeldora
Summary: Lotus plans his proposal to Holly.





	A Blue Feather Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lotus/Holly fic! This may or may not be a one shot, so I left it rather open ended.

He was finally going to do it today.

Lotus trembled nervously as he clutched his wallet and headed towards the vendor stalls. He was sweating profusely, a problem amplified by the morning heat Lulukoko was known for. Several weeks of gathering his courage and rehearsing entire scenarios in front of the bathroom mirror lead to this moment.

“I‘M GONNA AIM FOR A NEW SALES RECORD TODAYYYYY!”

Lotus jumped back in shock as he heard the source of the voice. It was Quinn, the enthusiastic shopkeeper he was planning his purchase from today.

“HOW CAN I HELP YOU THIS FINE MORNING!?” Quinn shouted again, almost causing Lotus to faint from anxiety.

“Umm...I-I would like to, uh, make a purchase...” Lotus said, avoiding as much eye contact with the shopkeeper as possible.

“Oooohh, so you’re going to help me beat my sales record! What would you like?”

“Th-that..o-over there...” Lotus stuttered as he pointed to his chosen object.

“You mean this?”

Quinn opened the display case and pulled out a beautiful blue feather, Lulukoko’s traditional wedding proposal gift. Just the sight alone made Lotus’s heart race harder than ever. He nodded speechlessly.

“Nice!” the shopkeeper happily cried out, “HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT I HAVE HE-”

No st-stop p-please!” Lotus cried out in panic, attempting to divert attention away from anyone nearby.’

“But this is so exciting!” Quinn responded.

“Please, c-can I just pay already?”

Lotus completed his purchase as fast as possible. He put the blue feather in a glossy box and placed it in his bag. There was still an hour left before Holly arrived in Lulukoko to each lunch with him so he braced himself as he prepared to put the rest of his plan into motion.


End file.
